


Snow and Other White Things

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, winter 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“A few students are still in the library, but otherwise, almost everyone is in their dorms,” she said. She clasped her hands, hunching her shoulders. “With Christmas coming up, most people want to take it easy. The other teachers... definitely are... except Naegi, but he’s all the way in the kitchen making gingerbread people, s-so...”Touko released her hands and prodded her index fingers together, going cross-eyed looking at them. He cocked his head to one side and quirked his brow. Her smile stretched out.“... so... we’re unlikely to be disturbed.”'Togami gets snowed into the main building. So does Fukawa. They make do.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Snow and Other White Things

The first few flakes fell around lunchtime, but Byakuya had cast only a cursory glance at the windows as he crossed through the corridor, on his way to his first class of the afternoon. Whenever his students began buzzing, he reminded them of the maths lesson they were meant to be focusing on, even threatening to cover the almost-full length windows covering one wall of the classroom if they didn’t concentrate. 

It was just snow and to be fair, when he retired to the teachers’ room later, he glimpsed out again and the snow had seemed like dandruff. Then, shortly after, he got absorbed in his work, to the point where he didn’t even notice his fiancee, Touko, flit in and out, leaving behind a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. Only some time later did he spot it. 

Next time he looked out of the window, at first he thought it had just got dark, but as he tried to open the window, only to find it refusing to budge outward, he realised it wasn’t the night sky he had been staring at. It was snow. A thick layer of snow.

Byakuya was snowed in.

Instead of swearing, he hissed with a grimace and stepped back. They couldn’t let the pipes freeze. That needed attending to. But first, he tapped and swiped on his phone, then held it against his ear and waited.

Seconds later, it clicked. Connected.

“Hello, Darling,” Touko chirped into his ear. He swivelled around on his foot and peered at the window again, one hand on his hip.

Not that he could see anything through it still.

“Touko, have you noticed the snow?” he asked.

“Yes, I have,” she answered, sobering slightly. “It suddenly became intense about... two hours ago?”

He hadn’t noticed.

“I’m still in the main school building, and I don’t know if I’ll even be able to make it to the apartment block,” he told her with a twinge of annoyance as he glared at the snow. “The window won’t even open.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m here too, and you can’t even see outside,” she piped up. “It hasn’t snowed around Christmas for a long time. It looks like it’s going to be a white Christmas. H-How romantic...”

She trailed off contentedly.

Byakuya blinked. Shifted his hand a little and backtracked through what she said. “You’re here? In the school? Still?”

“I stayed behind because I knew you were here,” she explained, and the empty coffee cup beside him proved this. “I thought I’d get some writing done in the library while I waited for you... a-and before I knew it, we were trapped.”

His eyes widened.

The word ‘trapped’ whistled past him like a storm’s shriek, and in a lightning flash, he saw metal plates on the windows, the chilly blue hues of the old morgue and above him, the black void of his former dorm room. He scrunched his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, he was back in the teachers’ room, with all its wooden hues. Of course he was. All that happened several years ago.

“Darling?” Touko’s voice dripped in.

Byakuya’s features smoothed out. He breathed.

“I’m in the teachers’ room,” he said calmly. Quietly. “Come here when you’re done.”

If this had been a cartoon, Touko would have burst in before he could disconnect the call, but as it was, she hurried through the school, slamming the door open within a minute of him ending their conversation. He whipped around. She stood in the doorway, panting, one hand on the frame, her shoulders rising and falling as she caught her breath.

“You didn’t have to run the whole way here,” he told her, rolling his eyes.

“I... I wanted to,” she got out, and straightening up, she walked over to him.

Byakuya watched her approach. Touko stopped in front of him and drew out a smile, wringing her hands together as she admired him through her owl eyeglasses. Her hair was styled in a braid done up into a bun at the back of her head.

“A few students are still in the library, but otherwise, almost everyone is in their dorms,” she said. She clasped her hands, hunching her shoulders. “With Christmas coming up, most people want to take it easy. The other teachers... definitely are... except Naegi, but he’s all the way in the kitchen making gingerbread people, s-so...”

Touko released her hands and prodded her index fingers together, going cross-eyed looking at them. He cocked his head to one side and quirked his brow. Her smile stretched out.

“... so... we’re unlikely to be disturbed,” she said, and she raised her chin, brought a hand forward and rested it over his heart. She stepped even closer, tilting her head up.

His lips parted by a sliver. He took his glasses off then removed hers, putting them both on the nearest desk, and returned to her. Touko stood still as he fitted his hands onto her shoulders. Their eyes met, and his chest gave a flutter. 

Even though they had been dating for a while now, and he had even proposed to her, she still had that effect on him and he didn’t know if she ever wouldn’t. To think there had been a time when he thought that sensation had been nausea. At one point, it must have been, and without him realising, it had become something else too, and then just that something else.

Byakuya swallowed and as he stooped his head to meet her lips, puckering his own, their eyes glided shut at the same time. When their lips touched, his skin broke out in tingles, and he wound his arms around her, locking her into an embrace. Touko’s breath stammered like a knock on a door, and she opened her mouth a fraction wider. He tasted her lips. Traced over their grooves. Pulled her closer.

Her hand went under his belt. Byakuya’s stomach lurched.

That felt good.

And so did those. He felt her lips contort into a grin as she jerked her hand, and his hips so desperately wanted to twitch into her fist.

Barely breathing, he shifted, and murmured into the corner of her lips, “Couch.”

Spoken with authority, even if he rasped slightly. Touko hummed and reached up, holding onto the front of his jacket.

Their lips tapped together during their awkward shuffle to the nearest couch, with Byakuya walking in reverse. Sometimes, their mouths overlapped, and other times, their kisses landed on a chin or a cheek. The back of his legs bumped into the couch and he sat down, pulling Touko onto his lap. She wiggled as she settled on him, and breathing loudly, she laced her fingers in his hair, then leaned in. When they kissed, they didn’t bounce off, this time lasting longer than their pecks on the short trip over. Byakuya groaned against her. Into her. His mouth cracked ajar, and her tongue brushed over his as they crashed together, warm and wet and alive.

Neither of their tongues lingered on top of the other for more than a second or two. Keeping the kiss secure, Byakuya twisted his body, bringing Touko with him, and laid her down on the couch. He lowered himself onto her, pressing close. Touko wrapped her legs around him, and each time she grinded against his crotch, mewling, she sent a wave of pleasure through him. Made his hips push back. Her fingers tugged his hair. His fingers played with her breasts. All he could taste was saliva.

“D-Darling,” she puffed out during a moment of fresh air, but she didn’t say anything else. The wet crackling of their saliva almost muffled her voice completely. 

Byakuya dragged his lips to her neck and purred near her ear, “I’ll give you a white Christmas.”

He said it in a low, husky voice that washed over her, but as his words sank in, she hesitated whilst arching against him.

“W-What did you say?” came Touko’s confused reply.

At this point, he realised what she said and buried his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder. Though he couldn’t see her, he could imagine how she would blink and furrow her brow.

Touko started, “Did you say...?”

“No. I didn’t say that,” he mumbled.

“What?”

If he could burrow any deeper into her, he would. “Whatever you think I said.”

A few seconds passed. His face burned.

Then,

“Please...” Her fingers curled in his hair. “... g-give me a white Christmas!”

Of course, he could say anything no matter how ridiculous and she would swoon. Touko loved him that much. Byakuya had already been warm from arousal and embarrassment, yet he could feel his face flare up on top of that. He raised his head so he could see her properly. Her face glowed pink, her lips glinting with wetness, and she had the audacity to lick at them. A knot tightened in his lower stomach - he ached to recapture those dirty, irresistible lips of hers.

Wrinkling his nose, he poked her on the forehead and said, “I said that because I’ve been spending so much time with you.”

“A-And in me...” She smirked and palmed his crotch.

Exactly his point.

“Exactly my point,” he said. Even so, he cupped her cheek with one hand and dipped down to resume kissing her.

Touko shuddered against him and reciplocated eagerly, hugging him closer. The buttons on their shirts kept catching as they rubbed together, so Byakuya ripped off his jacket and freed himself of his shirt. Once he did that, he unfastened Touko’s shirt, all the while she watched his fingers twiddle and work, her breath rasping in her throat. Drool streaked her chin.

When her shirt joined his on the floor, his fingers cradled her face as he kissed her and she kissed him and they kissed each other. With their bare chests exposed, as they embraced, their heat acted like a glue, sticky and binding, yet despite the removal of their clothes, they didn’t feel cold. They felt hotter. 

And it still wasn’t enough. 

Byakuya peeled himself off her and hiked up his hips, fumbling with his belt. Touko squirmed as she wiggled down her skirt. Each gulp of breath trickled through their bodies while they stripped, and Touko couldn’t take her eyes off him as he made himself upright so he could take his wallet out of his trousers pocket. Touko grinned as he fished out a condom, which had been stored in a compartment away from anything sharp, and as he rolled it onto himself, she trembled. The ends of her lips climbed higher. Her eyes bulged with delight. Want.

His trousers and her skirt tumbled to the floor. Then so did their underwear.

Desire so plainly showed on her face, but to be honest, as he settled back over, he could feel his mouth mirror hers, and he felt the same kind of energy vibrating behind his eyes. He aligned himself with her slick entrance and slid into her.

Touko scrunched her face and threw her head back, letting out a shameless moan. Byakuya gritted his teeth and drove in deeper, his heart feeling too big for his chest. Her arms and legs clung to him harder, as did her inner walls, squeezing against him as he began to move back and forth. He swooped his head down to meet her lips and stayed there as she rocked into him, with him. She punctuated each jolt with a gasp or a deep cry of pleasure, and his occasional grunts grew louder. More frequent.

Initially, he maintained a slow pace as much as he wanted to pump into her with all he had. Byakuya smelled her sweat. Stained the inside of his mouth with her saliva. Massaged her clit hood with his fingers. His length caressed the ridges of her inner walls and they clamped around him, but not enough to impede his movement. Enough for him to feel, to stroke him and make him groan. 

The pressure in the pit of his stomach built, tight, demanding release, and he sped up. With his lunges becoming faster, their kisses became messier, teeth clacking and lips crashing together off-centre, so he slipped his head next to hers, focusing on the angle of his charges. Though the cushions of the couch muffled the thumps of their bodies, they couldn’t smother the slap of their skin, nor the squelches of their arousal. And certainly not Touko, whose volume progressively increased, whose fingers tangled in his blond hair.

Her thighs clenched his body. Moans jumbled in her mouth, tripping up more and more on each other as more time elapsed, as he thrusted into her again and again, until she flung her head back and thrashed wildly. She throbbed against his length, body shaking all over, letting rip a scream that flooded chills through him.

Byakuya rode through her spasms, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He could feel the tension in his crotch contracting in pulses, letting out small ripples of release that only meant that ball of tension in him became more compact. More intense. His body prickled, down there, and everywhere, and with a ringing in his ears, he fed into the raging fire in him, ploughing into her, not having to even think about doing it because it came so naturally, until he became white hot.

And as pleasure exploded through him, his vision became white hot. 

Touko kept her arms around him, though he could her limbs start to slump. Byakuya continued thrusting into her a bit longer, but fatigue began to seep in through the dwindling haze of arousal and heat, so he slowed down. After a last push, he withdrew, lifting his head as he did. He bit down on his lip and repositioned himself, laying himself down between Touko’s quivering form and the backrest of the couch.

She turned to Byakuya and draped an arm over him, and he melted slightly into her.

“Let’s just spend the night here,” she murmured, snuggling him.

Byakuya considered it. Contorted his lips in thought and everything.

“... We should at least get dressed,” he told her. He felt her pout against his shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge. “Come on.”

When she felt him stir, she sat up reluctantly, and he was rubbing his eyes when he heard her inhale sharply.

“B-Byakuya-sama,” she stuttered, her hair in disarray. He frowned.

“What?”

“... I think someone left us some drinks on the desk.”

“What?” That time, he was louder, and he snatched up his shirt, placing it over his crotch as he stumbled over to the desk, where he had also left their glasses. He put his on and looked.

Indeed, on the desk sat two cups of eggnog that definitely hadn’t been there when Touko came into the room.

As well as a plate of homemade gingerbread people.


End file.
